


The Ring

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Kara makes Lena a twist tie ring, and it means the world to Lena





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hiding in my documents on my computer. I made this post a long time ago on Tumblr kind of about this idea, and someone replied, giving me this story idea. But I can't remember who it was, so thanks however you are!!

 

Lena still couldn’t believe it some days. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She couldn’t believe she was dating the amazing Kara Danvers. Of course whenever she brought it up, Kara would tell her that she was amazing as well. Maybe that’s what made Kara even more amazing, her ability to see the good in Lena even despite it all. It was Lena who made the first move, because Kara was incredibly oblivious. She didn’t even realize Lena was taking her out on dates till the fifth one in.  It just made Lena fall even harder for her. Now Lena’s just a puddle of mush whenever it comes to Kara.

Kara hated the late nights Lena pulled at the office. Hated how she never ate breakfast, or dinner, or well any food at all for that manner. Lena was used to Kara showing up with food. She had been doing that back when Lena felt like she was hopelessly pinning after Kara. But when they started dating Kara dragged Lena from the office, easily convincing her by simply telling her “I’m your girlfriend, so you have to do what I tell you”. She made sure Lena ate, slept, and took time off to relax.

Kara caught on quickly that Lena could not sleep in her own apartment. She probably slept more at L-Corp anyways. Kara ended up bringing Lena to her place, demanding she get some rest. Lena did, and it was the best sleep of her life. The more Kara dragged her home with her, the more Lena began to find that she could not sleep without Kara by her side. Suddenly Kara was suggesting that Lena move in with her and Lena thought for sure that it was some kind of joke. Perhaps all of it had been some long-con. But it wasn’t. Kara loved her.

 

-

Lena smiles at her girlfriend across the vegetable stands at the supermarket. Kara’s inspecting some fruit, only willing to be eat healthy because then Lena will be eating healthy. Kara defiantly wants her girlfriend to be healthy, so therefore she’ll be healthy too.

Lena sneaks over to give Kara a quick peck on the check, before anyone notices, tying up the bag of apples Kara has in hand. Kara just smiles twirling a twist tie between her fingers.  Lena picks up some of her favourite fruits and vegetables.

Kara holds her hand as they begin to walk to the other food sections. Lena can feel Kara wrapping something around her finger. She looks down, Kara’s wrapped the green twist tie around her ring finger. Lena laughs quietly, and Kara kisses the makeshift ring. Lena plays with the twist tie on her finger as they check out their groceries.

“Don’t take it off.” Kara says. “I made it special, just for you.”

 

 -

Lena doesn’t take it off, not even when they’re back at home with all the food in the fridge and they’ve fallen down on the couch after eating supper. Lena can’t comprehend how she could have ever found a place that she considered to be home. But here with Kara wrapped up in her arms, giving soft kisses to the twist tie on her finger. It feels all too natural. It’s all too prefect, and she’s the luckiest women in the world.

 

The twist tie remains when she goes into work the next morning. Lena’s almost forgotten about it, and no one really notices it. Jess comes in to remind her of her schedule and Lena plays with the twist tie. She gives her an odd look and it takes a moment for Lena to catch on.

“Oh.” Lena laughs, looking down at the twist tie on her finger “Kara gave it to me.”

Jess nods. Because that really does explain it all.

It’s just like Kara to give her a simple silly present. And it’s just like Lena to think way too much about it.

Lena’s never got anything special in her life. Sure she got a thousand expensive gifts from her family and suitors. But she never got anything that meant something. With Kara though, those small little things, those held the most meaning. Those said the most words.

Sure Kara gave made the twist tie as a joke, but it was just so Kara. Kara had gave it to her, with a kiss and everything. There was no way Lena was taking it off any time soon. It reminded her that Kara’s love for her was real.

 

The twist tie stayed for the drive home and even still when Lena slept next to Kara that night.

 

-

No one asked about the twist tie the next day at work. Lena had a big corporate meeting and everything. No one dared ask.

Lena didn’t even think much about how the twist tie would wear away. She supposed she would take it off... soon… just not now.

 

-

In total, it lasted four full days.

 

Lena had another long day at work the following day and was ready to crash and cuddle with her girlfriend. She knew that Kara was working late today, so she would have to wait for cuddles, but she was exhausted. She came into the house dropping her purse to the floor and throwing off her heels. She didn’t even want to think about food, that’s how tired she was. She knows what Kara would say.

She open the fridge reluctantly, finding some left overs. She pops them in the microwave, poring herself some water. Kara’s voice in her head reminding her “It’s much better than wine”. Her fingers run lazily through her hair as the microwave beeps. She yawns and rubs her hand against her face.

That’s when she notices it. Or well, the lack of it.

The twist tie, it’s not on her finger.

Lena racks her brain. It was definitely on her finger in the car. She can remember. It was definitely there. She digs through her purse, retraces her steps back to her car, returns to the apartment and paces around. She can’t seem to find it though. It’s gone.

The ring. Kara’s ring is gone.

She lost Kara’s ring. How could she loose it?

Lena doesn’t even realize, but she’s started crying

It’s a few tears, but quickly Lena lets them all fall out. She stumbles to the ground, leaning against the cupboard wall in the kitchen.

 

The door begins to click open and Kara walks in to the sound if crying. “Lena?”

She rushes to find her, not caring about her things. She falls to Lena’s side, wrapping her up into her embrace, wiping tears from her eyes.

Lena fells rather embarrassed, but she can’t stop crying for some odd reason.

“Lena what is it?” Kara asks, a heart full of concern.

“It’s nothing. I’m stupid.” Lena mutters between tears.

“It’s clearly not nothing. Please tell me. And you’re not stupid okay.”

“I’m just so exhausted. It was a long day at work.”

“That’s it?” Kara asks. She knew that long work days are the normal for Lena.

Lena shakes her head holding out her ring-less hand. Kara doesn’t catch on, but takes the hand into her own, kissing it.

“I lost it.” Lena sniffles, her tears having stopped.

“Lost what?”

Lena can’t handle the way Kara’s looking at her, so full of love and concern.

“The ring”

Kara looks down at Lena’s hand and it clicks. “Oh Lena. That was...”

“I know, I told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not.” Kara kisses her lightly on the lips. Lena’s not sure what she did to deserve it. “It’s sweet.”

Kara traces Lena’s ring finger lightly. “I didn’t know it meant that much to you.”

“You gave it to me.”

Kara smiles, and it’s the beautiful thing Lena’s ever seen.

“Stay here.”

Lena doesn’t move. She’s a bit confused though as Kara leaves her side. Usually when Lena needs comforting Kara doesn’t dare leave her, no matter what. Kara comes back with a small box.

“You got me a present?” Lena asks.

“Open it.” Kara says simply.

Lena does. Inside is a simple ring, a small green emerald in the middle.

“I was going to do this much later, but… Lena Luther, will you marry me?”

Lena sits, mouth agape, ring box in her hand. Kara’s kneeling in front of her, starring misty eyed. It takes all of Lena’s will power to reassure herself that this isn’t some alternate reality or something.

“Are you serious?” Lena asks.

“Yes Lena, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lena hugs Kara and kisses her passionately. “Yes!” She says, suddenly realizing she hadn’t given her answer.

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

Kara smiles like she can’t believe this is happening either. She takes the ring out of the box and sides it on to Lena’s finger. “It’s green like your eyes.”

“Or the twist tie.” Lens comments.

Kara laughs, but nods. “Just promise me you won’t lose this one. It kind of cost a bit more money than the first one.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m losing this one.” Lena laughs, looking up from the ring, meeting Kara’s eyes. “I love you Kara Danvers.”

She brings Kara down to kiss her. The two of them are both laughing a crying now. Between sharing passionate kisses they link hands and stare down at the ring.

Lena does not lose this one.

 

The wedding rings however…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually want to write another story, I just added that last part to be cute and funny.


End file.
